the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Primrose
Appearance Primrose is primarily in her human/demi form, which is described as a very tall, curvy woman with darkly tanned skin and eyes that are as blue as the deepest abyss. Her hair is white as snow, and is kept short in a bob cut at near shoulder length. She bears some of her yeti traits in her normal form, her arms below her shoulders and her legs below her thighs are covered with thick fur that is always kept neat and clean. The fur is described as being very soft and supple like goose down, and being hugged by Primrose feels almost like being wrapped in a giant cotton ball. Her hands and feet are large paws with four fingers and an opposable thumb, and look much like human hands and feet wrapped in fur. A short tail sticks out from the bottom of her spine, and is covered with the same fur that adorns her arms and legs. Her monstrous form is significantly larger, and she gains a set of curled horns and fangs that are as sharp as a vorpal sword. Her muscles are much more defined underneath her fur, and she bears long, sharp ebony claws that are capable of tearing apart most materials that aren't as strong as diamond or adamantine. Thick, scale-like skin runs along her underbelly, and is very resistant to most physical and magical damage. However, she only transforms into her monstrous form if her anger is peaked high enough, or if her protective instincts are triggered by a friend or loved one in danger. Primrose's body is constantly giving off a high output of heat, so she feels no real need to cover up with clothing outside of covering her more intimate areas. Her common outfit is a short-cut tank top and thick underwear, both of which are made of fur similar to her own. She is always seen wearing her signature pale blue scarf with starry patterns embroidered in gold. Personality Primrose comes off immediately to anyone meeting her for the first time as very cheerful and friendly, and she enjoys making new friends at every opportunity she gets. She has a very childish mindset, often being amused by the simplest things and does not usually display a very complex vocabulary when speaking. She often refers to herself in the third-person, though a few exceptions have been observed. However, despite her childishness, Primrose is actually much smarter than she appears to be, and she is shown to be a surprisingly adept learner when presented with new information. A lot of worldly concepts are relatively unknown to her, as she has lived much of her life in isolation, and she shows confusion and interest in anything that is considered to be new in her eyes. Even so, Primrose displays great expertise in a variety of skills and ideals, she has an extensive cache of medical knowledge, along with artisan crafts such as culinary, alchemy, and tailoring. She is very much a touchy-feely sort of individual who feels that actions speak louder than words most of the time, and greatly enjoys affectionate physical contact such as holding hands, hugging, and cuddling. Despite how large she is, Primrose can be extremely gentle when handling creatures that are much smaller than her. She appears to be well aware of her own strength, and always exercises practiced caution and care around smaller individuals even though she is fully capable of snapping a man's spine as easily as a dry twig. Primrose's most common way of cuddling is holding someone in her furry arms and cradling them close, or letting them lay down on her stomach like a heated bed. When it comes to her friends and her loved ones, Primrose adopts a very 'mama bear' type of behavior towards them. She is willing to do anything to please them, often preparing homecooked meals and taking total care of them if they fall ill, such as when [[Isis]] suffered from severe hypothermia after falling into a frozen lake. If her loved ones are ever in need of help, Primrose will come rushing to their aid and will stay by their side until her services are no longer required. She displays extreme sense of protectiveness over those she loves, and will even resort to turning into her monstrous full yeti form in order to keep them safe from harm. Despite how sweet and innocent she often seems, Primrose turns into a completely different person if upset or provoked into rage, and most with any form of common sense would want to stay on her good side. Love & Romance Primrose does not have any particular type, she hasn't been exposed to social situations enough yet to determine what types she likes and dislikes. However, she takes well to people who are accepting of her, but they should be prepared for a lot of public affection displays as she is a very touchy-feely individual. She is unfamiliar with a lot of modern dating traditions like dinner at fancy restaurants, and prefers to keep things fairly simple. Primrose prefers natural settings for dates and romantic hookups, though she does display interest in the idea of a fancy outing for a date occasionally. Primrose isn't the type to flirt with others, she is often on the receiving end of such gestures rather than the one giving them. Her limited social experience makes flirting difficult for her to pull off, the extent of flirting for Primrose usually consists of gifting a gemstone or a hunk of precious metal to her crush while demurely trying to hide a furious blush. Relationships